In recent years, dealing with content has become familiar. Concomitantly with this, software that allows editing on an information terminal device has been continuously developed, and research on a manner of enabling a user to effectively edit has been conducted.
As existing software that allows checking for editing history information of content, there is video editing software “Adobe Premier Pro CS3” (for example, Non-Patent Document). The software is software for editing video content and has a function of managing edit history information called “history”, which retains an editing behavior conducted by a user at the time of video editing in a time order.
Patent Document 1 describes a video editing support device. In the video editing support device, arrangement options of shots in editing a video are provided for a common user who does not have a technique or knowledge of video editing. The video editing support device learns time-series configuration information, synchronization information, and the same scene of a video and a sound of a pre-edit video and a post-edit video, compares a feature of a video material to be edited with a learning result, and provides arrangement options of shots. In the video editing support device as claimed in claim 6 of Patent Document 1, learning is performed using a post-edit video on which an editing process has been performed and a pre-edit video that is a video on which an editing process has not been performed.
FIG. 19 is a diagram illustrating only a learning unit of the video editing support device of Patent Document 1.
As illustrated in FIG. 19, a learning unit 1000 includes a video reception unit 1001, a video signal extraction unit 1002, and a video analysis unit 1003.
A pre-edit video and A post-edit video used for learning are input to the video reception unit 1001.
Next, the video signal extraction unit 1002 extracts features of a video and a sound in the pre-edit video and the post-edit video obtained by the video reception unit 1001.
Next, the video analysis unit 1003 judges which shot of the pre-edit video is used at which position of the post-edit video by comparing the features of the video and sound in the pre-edit video with those of the post-edit video.
Then, a rule of selecting shots used for editing from the pre-edit video and arranging the shots is learned.
Patent Document 2 discloses a video editing method of representing relevance between a material called a parent clip and a child segment generated from the material by an arrow (or any other corresponding expression, for example, color), that is, representing a derivational relationship between the parent clip and the child segment.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-336106    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-040767    Non-Patent Document 1: Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0 Studio Techniques: Studio Techniques, ISBN-13: 978-0321385475